


Doubt

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Drabble, Gen, Kamino, Meditation, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Sometimes, Shaak Ti has doubts.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Fill for the [drabble challenge](https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/100040.html) prompt, “Shaak Ti, Survival.” Also drawing upon fascinating discussions with [Sathari](http://sathari.dreamwidth.org/profile) about the philosophical orientation of the Jedi and the Jedi Order as a self-perpetuating institution.

As an Initiate, she had been taught that life is precious: Through life, the Force. Through the Force, in turn, that which binds the galaxy together. Individuals come and go, but the preservation of the Force itself is a Jedi’s primary responsibility.

As a Master, she has never witnessed a greater threat to the survival of all life in the galaxy than the Separatists.

She is responsible for overseeing the training of the Kaminoan clone troopers. The Republic treats them like cannon fodder; _they_ see themselves as cannon fodder. All parties deem the losses acceptable.

_Yet sometimes, Shaak Ti doubts._


End file.
